Haunted Past
by Rhino109
Summary: Percy, a heavily trained assassin turned family man, is followed by old enemies from his haunted past. His family, a wife and a young son, are taken from him to draw him out. He goes to Olympus to seek his mother's help and uses his demigod powers and expertise from his past to protect his family from harm. His son learns who he is just in time for Percy's life.


**A/N:** **Hey guys. This is my first Oneshot. I'm trying to widen the pacing of my stories as I find that I got through the plot too quickly and it causes things like writer's block and short chapters.**

 **I tend to make characters to powerful or weak and never describe everything properly. This story is a test to see how you guys react to my one-shots too see if they get a better reaction to my full stories.**

 **I'm not personally much for one shots, I like proper stories, but again this is a test so please review and if you're here for a first time on my stories check my profile for my other stories :D**

* * *

A knock resounded on an expensive mahogany door. The words 'Nick Fury - Director'. Were engraved into a steel panel. "Enter!" A gruff voice yelled. The door opened to reveal a well-dressed man sitting behind a dark desk. His hands sifted through piles of files and folders.

"Ahh, Mr Jac-"

"Cut the crap Fury. I will not continue to be your puppet. I resign." The ravened haired man dropped a file on Fury's desk. "Don't come after me,Fury. The loss of agents would be crippling." With the last threat, the man strolled out of the shocked man's office and closed the door.

Fury jumped from his seat and sprinted out the door. When he got there, he saw his receptionist knocked out on the floor and an empty room. The roof panels were open. He put his hand to his right ear. "All agents. Search the building. Level 15 Agent Jackson is in the building suspected to be in the ceiling or any ventilation. Do not let him leave."

Agents started running up and down the building, carrying their sidearms at the ready and searching everywhere in the building. After a few minutes- " _Sir, no sign of the target. He's gone_." Coulson spoke through his ear. Fury turned and in a burst of anger, some would say fury, he put a hole in his wall.

"Dammit."

* * *

 **TIMESKIP 12 YEARS**

* * *

"Daddy! Look at this!" A young boy's voice spoke excitedly. A man, looking just younger than 30, smiled down at a black haired boy with tanned skin.

The man looked shocked like he had been brought out of old memories by the young boy's voice. The boy held up a rocket made from the insides of toilet paper rolls and small cardboard cutouts. A woman leaned against the door frame with a peaceful smile on her face. "Huh. That's amazing, Danny. Good Job." The man knelt down to the young boy and held him in one arm. "How did you make that such an awesome rocket?"

The man's voice was filled with pride and happiness. "Mommy helped!" The boy beamed at the blonde haired women by the door. The women gave the boy a hug and told him to go play with his rocket outside. The boy ran off in excitement, waving the rocket around in twisting motions through the air, making engine noises as he went,

"Those memories keep coming back?" The women asked with a sigh, a nurturing smile being shown.

Gunshots rang in the man's ears. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Mhmm."

"What was it this time?" She asked, wrapping her arms around the man.

He leaned into her hug. "The day of my resignations. I can't help but feel like something's going to happen soon beth. What am I going to do? What about Daniel?" The man questioned, closing his eyes to fight back tears.

"First of all, let's start with not calling me beth, honey. I don't know, dear. We just have to hope for the best. You left that life behind. You took precautions to make sure nobody could find us. We'll be safe, Percy." The woman held him tighter.

"Sorry, Annabeth. I just- I just can't help but feel like something bad's going to happen." The woman, now named Annabeth released him from the hug and he stood from his crouch.

"C'mon. Let's go play with Danny, make sure he doesn't break that rocket." They chuckled and walked down the hall towards the back garden, hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **LINEBREAK**

* * *

Percy walked down the street towards his house with his son Danny at his side. They were carrying Jewelry boxes wrapped in birthday paper for Annabeth's birthday in a few days. They chatted happily with each other. Danny looked up at his father and saw something flash in his eyes, which quickly flicked over to a group of men on the other side of the street.

Danny looked at them but Percy brought his attention back by talking. Danny was worried. He'd never seen that look in his father's eyes. Suspicious and fearful. He shrugged it off as a trick of the afternoon sun on his eyes and continued skipping along the pavement with his father next to him.

Percy seemed rushed. When they got home his dad told him to go and hide the presents and get his mother. When Danny and Annabeth walked into the attic, Percy's study, they found him looking out the window with his binoculars. This was strange because he never usually looked near the ground, usually at the horizon.

"Annabeth I think they found me." Percy rushed with a slightly trembling voice, scared for his family.

"Calm down, Percy. I seriously doubt it. Your nerves are just acting up because of the dreams, honey." She rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him. He hesitantly nodded and put the binoculars back on the windowsill.

"Hey, squirt." He knelt down to his son and hugged him. "Did you hide them?" He whispered in Danny's ear.

"Mhmm." Danny quietly murmured back.

Percy lifted him up and started tickling him. The young boy giggled loudly with glee, squirming to be released from his father's tickling. "Sss- Haha- S-stop, please dad. I-Ha-I c-can't b-breathe!" Danny wheezed between breaths and giggles.

The raven haired man signed at put his son down, poking him in the ribs one last time. "Okay, squirt, head to your room and get your PJs on." He told the young boy. At the mention of his Pajamas, the boy yawned loudly and nodded, laughing at his dad before heading down the steps from the attic into his room.

"Okay, sweetie. I have the night shift so I'm going to go to work. Love you." He kissed Annabeth and hugged her before walking out, grabbing his jacket as he went.

"Love you too, Perce." She waved him goodbye as he got in they car and drove away. She went into Danny's room. "Come on, mister get in bed." She grabbed Danny as he ran around the room laughing, his rocket trailing above him in his hands. She picked him up and flew him towards his bed as he made plane noises.

He laughed loudly as he 'crashed' into the bed, placing his rocket next to his alarm clock. Annabeth kissed his forehead. "Night, sweetie. Love you." She pulled the duvet up to cover him. He snuggled into it.

"Night, mom. Love you too." She flicked the lights off and glow in the dark stars and moons decorated the ceiling. She smiled one last time and left the room.

* * *

 **LINEBREAK - 6AM**

* * *

Percy drove back up to his house and turned the car off with a sigh. He hated the night shift. He was a security guard at a local bank. He was the last line of defense if anybody broke into the vault.

Taking his keys from his pocket, he turned to the door to unlock it. He was instantly on edge. The door frame game a huge hole in it and the door was opened slightly. He ran inside, barging the door out of the way so hard it bounced back off the wall. He ran straight to his son's room on the left.

His duvet was on the floor. Mattress positioned at an off angle. He ripped the door to the side and sprinted to his and his wife's room, heart pumping. Gone. The whole room was trashed. His brain kicked in and his expertly trained brain picked up on every little thing in the house. The blood splatter on the wall.

His brain ran calculations subconsciously. His heart pounded in his chest. He could feel his own pulse without checking it. Blood splatter. Starting at five foot. Kicked nose. Straight line at the top, blood went under a helmet visor. That meant someone kicked someone else nose who was wearing a helmet with a visor. Good. His wife fought back and wasn't drugged yet.

Footprints on the floor. Eight- no nine men, all wearing combat boots. He spun in circles, trained eyes picking up every detail. His eyelids came down and when he opened them it was darker. He saw the door burst open with a pop, a charge blew it open. Nine men came charging through, hammering into the floor. His son was dragged outside by two men. He kicked and screamed.

He smelled something and looked at his son's fingers. Ahh! His son was being smart. He knew he taught him well. Lotion. His son was leaving him a trail. He saw his wife being yanked from the room, her hands gripping the doorframe, leaving blood there. She spun harshly and kicked a man straight across the face. Blood shot from his face and splashed against the wall.

He smelled something else. Plastic and aerosol; spray paint. He blinked and he was back in a plain hallway. He sniffed the air and it was still there. He looked down the hall and it was on the back of the front door. That's where he saw it. The dripping logo of a seven-headed monster. Blood-red ink dripping from the logo.

He glared harshly. He ran to a draw and pulled out a torch. A blacklight. He shone it on the wall where he saw the gel-like lotion. It glowed under the light. He looked at the ground and saw the footprints glowing as well. His son had spilled it to leave a trail to follow. He ran outside following the path.

Tire marks. Six wheels; military vehicle. Nine inches thick; BMY Truck model. About five tons. Brand new tires. These thoughts flashed through his head. Percy sprinted to the garage by his house and practically ripped the door open. Inside was quite possibly the best thing he ever bought.

A matte black Lykan Hypersport sat in his garage. Obviously, it was bulletproof. Obviously, it held a world record for the fastest supercar in the world and _obviously,_ it was awesome. His thoughts lingered on his family and he rested his palm on the glass. His hand was surrounded in green light and an unlocked symbol appeared on the window.

The door popped open and he jumped in, pushed the accelerator and shot off down the road.

* * *

 **LINEBREAK**

* * *

Fury signed papers and such as he put folders in his file. The sounds of New York ran beneath him. There was a slight swirling sound and he stopped immediately, looking up. Silence. He shook it off as bad nerves and looked back down at his paperwork.

 _Click_

Now that sound he recognized and instantly froze. The sound of a gun being cocked. He turned and saw a silenced pistol aimed at his head. He glared hard at the person who held the weapon. They spun the gun on their finger and rested it at their side. "Fury, I need your help."

He recognized that voice. It was gruffer now, deeper, but he still recognized it. "Mr Jackson?" He was deeply surprised. The face of his old agent revealed itself from the shadows. Fury was expecting the lopsided grin the boy usually showed, so he was even more surprised when he saw the pain in the eyes of his old apprentice.

He nodded and pointed to the seat in front of his desk. Percy shook his head. "I'm not sitting on that trap," Percy explained, "I stay here."

Fury grinned at him. "What do you need my help with?"

"Family." Fury was a little confused.

"I don-"

"My family. They were taken from me. Taken because of my past. Taken because of what I used to do for _you_. You're going to help me find them!" The man demanded.

"Never took you for the family typ-" The barrel of a gun was instantly pushed to his head.

"My wife and son have been taken because of what I used to be. I would never have been what I was without you. This is _your_ fault, Fury. If you don't help me save them I will bring this whole organization to its knees. You _know_ that I can." He threatened him.

He pulled the hammer back on the pistol to clarify his point. Fury opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it. "Of course."

"I need you to track something. A vehicle." He told the man.

"Any specific vehicle?" Fury asked, knowing that his old friend would have been able to identify it simple from a spec of paint he was that well trained.

"1991 BMY M925A2 5 Ton 6x6 Cargo Truck, Forest Camo. Brand new tires." He recited having guessed earlier from the tracks it left and the depth it made in the ground.

Fury chuckled. "Your deductions always did amaze me. Let me guess, all that from tire tracks?" Percy grunted and nudged his head towards the computer. Fury sighed. "So much for friends." The pistol smacked him across the face. He just chuckled.

He typed the details into the computer. "Coming from?" Fury pushed.

Percy kept quiet, knowing he was trying to find out where the agent had been hiding. "You know, people still haven't beaten your record of confirmed ki-" Percy kneed the chair.

"I don't care. Shut up and find my family." Percy pushed. Fury's hand slowly snuck under the desk and pushed a button. The silent alarm was set. Percy was so focused on the computer he didn't notice.

The lights came on and 10 Armed guards burst through the door holding guns to the man. Fury turned and pointed his gun straight at Percy's head.

The agent froze, staring at the P2000 barrel aiming straight for his head. Thousands of scenarios and plans shot through his head in a second before he chose the one that was best to go with. He looked at the computer calmly and got a current location as the database finished searching.

"Thank you, Director." In front of everyone there, Percy melted into swirling water and vanished into the air.

* * *

 **LINEBREAK (I'm going to guess you thought that he was mortal in this? I did originally think about it but then thought I needed to make this bad ass :D)**

* * *

The sun rose over the high streets of New York city. A supercar as dark as hell sped through the morning traffic. It curved with perfect handling into a large parking building and sped around the ramps to the top floor. The driver pulled into a spot and quickly got out. A locking icon showed on the glass and he tapped it with his finger. The car seemed to fade from existence. On the ground was a small two small playing cards. He put them in separate pockets and walked to the elevator.

When he stepped out of the building he walked across the street to the Empire State Building. He went inside and stiffly strolled to the reception desk. "Card to the 600th floor, now." He told the guard who was reading a book.

In a plain voice like he'd rehearsed it, he said. "No such floor, si-"

A burst of red came from Percy's hand and hit the guard in the face, knocking him from his chair. "Card to the 600th floor, now." He demanded, holding his hand up to strike again. The guard whimpered slightly and all but threw a plain white card at him. He walked to the golden elevator and made sure it was empty before slipping the car into a thin slot at the bottom. A button appeared at the top of the console engraved with the number ' _600'_ in it.

He pushed the button and the elevator started ascending quickly. Music played but Percy blocked it out. His vision pulsed with images of the scenario he had calculated at his house. His wife kicking and screaming as she was dragged out, restrained by six men with the Hydra mark on their chest.

The elevator dinged, dragging him from his thoughts and he looked up and the city of Olympus. He headed towards the temples of the minor gods and looked for one in particular. He reached a large hut with a golden encrusted door and various intricate designs over it. He knocked three times and it swung open.

The woman grinned. "Son!" She leaped forward and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in _so_ long!" Percy felt small tears on his shoulder and hugged his mother back.

"Mom." He muttered. "I need help." He held her tighter and they released each other.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She smiled at him.

"It's Annabeth mom, and my son Danny. They were taken by a mortal organization called Hydra. They want me because of my old job and what I used to do. I don't know how they found me." I explained.

Hecate's eyes watered. "I-I have a grandson?" Tears leaked down her cheeks and he hugged her.

She didn't hear him, but he quietly whispered "Hopefully." As a tear leaked down his cheek. He wiped it away and pulled his mother inside. "Mom. I need my old cloak, do you think you still have it?" He asked her.

His mother nodded and walked through to a back room, dodging various cauldrons and wands as she went. From the back, she opened a celestial bronze crate with a wave of her hand.

From it, she took a pitch black cloak. It was long, taller than her, it had a hood which covered most of the face. She handed it to Percy and it's magic activated in his hands. The cloak started saving in the non-existent wind, drawing the shadows in the room towards it.

Percy sucked in a breath and gripped it tightly in his fists. It had been 12 years since he held this cloak in his hands. He took in its scent like an old lover. The cloak flared slightly like it was embracing him. He let go with one hand and the cloak moved on its own accord, wrapping around his arm and torso. It passed around his other arm and wrapped around to form the sleeves. Black clothes coated his body under the cloak and fabric replaced his previous clothes.

A mask seemed to form from thin air, coming out of the fabric like the darkness was spreading over him. The mask covered his whole face, blending in with his raven hair. Two eyes lit up red and the mask moved with his face like a second skin. The hood folded up over his head on its own. All in all, he looked badass. **(** **Think Ironman 2 first setup when he uses the suitcase as it like wraps around him and everything. Kind of like that but it's fabric and contains a little less CGI and a little more actual magic xD** **)**

He breathed a sigh of relief like he just remembered how to breathe properly. Memories of his adventures came rushing back to him and how he used to work in the shadows using his powers as weapons. He could practically feel the cool metal of his rifle in his hands. His fingers twitched with recognition and he put them down to his sides. He pulled the mask from his face and grinned at his mother.

"Thanks, mom. Now I'm gonna go get my family back." He hugged her goodbye and put his mask back on, gliding out of the door with newfound grace. The people of Olympus instantly recognized him now that he had his cloak on and he walked into the elevator, ignoring them entirely. He was so distracted with having his cloak back that he entirely ignored Hecate's tears as her son walked away.

"Please gods, keep my beautiful boy safe." She walked back into her hut and continued making her potion, completely on autopilot as her thoughts danced around memories of Percy when he was a boy at Camp Half-Blood, saving the world from Kronos with Annabeth at his side.

* * *

 **LINEBREAK**

* * *

Nick Fury looked at the monitor and saw the address of a warehouse in south New York near Long Island. He shooed the team outside so they couldn't hear the message to his 'dead' Level 14 agent. "Coulson, I need you and your team."

" _What do you need, sir?_ "

"Percy Jackson has popped up, we believe he is heading to a warehouse near Long Island, I'll send you the coordinates. Don't spook him, I need him to be knocked out immediately. He has some form of teleportation that we never knew about."

" _Yes, Director._ "

Fury closed the line and leaned on his desk. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Dammit Percy. Why can't you just see we need you." He opened his eyes. "ARGHHH!" He punched a hole in the wall, ignoring the blood on his fist and glared out of his window at the New York skyline.

Percy drove through New York in his Lykan passing taxis and business cars in the early morning traffic. He pulled up outside a bank and walked in, pulling out a green bank card with a pink flower on the front.

As it was early morning the bank was just opening and there was barely anybody inside. He got checked by the security and they saw that he was one of them when they pulled out his security badge and saw his rank in the Security business, instantly letting him through without further inspection.

He went to a cash machine and put his card in. The machine flashed then went to the home screen.

 **Greetings User!**

 **You have entered a Lotus Casino Cash Card.**

 **How much would you like to withdraw?**

 **Your balance: ∞**

 **You can withdraw: ∞**

 **Okay** **Cancel**

Percy typed in fifty thousand and emptied the newly filled machine in one withdrawal. He coldly took the money and his card, put the money into two separate duffel bags and walked out the door.

He threw the duffel bags into the passenger seat and drove for a few miles to a back alley. There was a metal door with a code on it and Percy put in his all-access code he got back when he became a level 12 agent. The small screen read 'Welcome Perseus' and then the door opened.

The raven haired man took the two duffel bags inside. The man at the bar looked up at him and pulled a shotgun from behind the desk. "How'd you ge' in eer, punk?" The man asked in a southern accent.

Percy just nodded at him and opened the cash bags showing the money. "Barrett m82." He spoke, ignoring the gun pointing at him. The guys resolve crumbled as soon as he saw the money and he slowly put the rifle down. Percy grinned behind his mask at the fool as he grabbed a step ladder to reach the sniper at the top of the wall. He unhooked it and put it on the desk.

"This rifle is forty t'ousand." He spoke in his heavy accent and pulled out the clip to show him how much it could hold. Hmm 12 Bullets, that should do for one clip. He nodded and took ten thousand from a bag and gave both bags to the guy behind the desk. "Ya know that we do bank transfers, right?" The guy spoke.

Percy shook his head and began disassembling the rifle quickly, taking it apart into smaller pieces. The guy looked at him in confusion before taking the cash bags.

Percy pointed to a case on the ground. It must have been stolen because it was a SHIELD case with the logo on the front. It was the perfect case for the rifle. When the man handed it to him he started loading the parts he'd got into the foam that lay in the case. "More bullets and another clip." He demanded.

The man behind didn't seem glad that he was being pushed around but still got the magazine and a box of extra 50 cals for him. Percy handed over two hundred dollars for the ammo and put them in the extra compartments in the foam.

He closed the case and put it on his back where his cloak absorbed it. Gods, he missed that, he needed to see what was in his storage actually. He walked outside and put the leftover money in his glove box. He drove to south New York and parked up in the garage of an apartment building.

He used the enchantment on the car to pack it into the two cards and put them in separate pockets again. Using the mist, he got passed the receptionist and went to the top floor where a vacant apartment was.

He pulled the case from his cloak and pushed the table up to the window. He opened the case and started reconstructing the rifle. In twenty seconds the large metal rifle was on the table.

He brought another table up behind this one and lay down on it, pointing the rifle towards a warehouse nearer the coast. His ammo was laid out next to him and one of his eye slots turned black. The red lens moved subtly making little clicking noises as it zoomed in, the black lens rested against the scope of the gun.

The warehouse was, in fact, used to hold planes, so the whole front of it was open. Percy had picked this building well as he had optimal coverage of the majority of the inside warehouse. He rolled his shoulders and breathed shallowly, slowing his breathing and relaxing his body.

A sigh escaped his throat as his fingers wrapped around the rifle. He didn't mean to sound like a cold heartless assassin but he really had missed this. Percy lifted the covers from the scope and got used to the zoom, adjusting it to focus on the warehouse better. His mask's red lens darkened, built that way for stealth.

He zoomed in on the warehouse and saw his family surrounded by the nine Hydra agents that abducted them. His son was crying into his wife's shoulder. He pointed the rifle towards his wife and removed his finger from the trigger. He closed his eyes and focused.

He took a deep breath and recited a small chant his mother once taught him. Percy felt a pressure on his brain before a link formed. " _Don't react._ "

Annabeth knew that voice and only jumped slightly. " _I'm using my powers, babe. Now I need you to close your eyes and make sure Danny doesn't see this. Promise me this. I don't want you to see this, beth._ "

" _Percy?_ " Annabeth thought in her head.

" _Don't worry, babe. I'm here, I always am._ " He sent her the mental image of him smiling at her in his cloak.

" _You have your cloak again, I see._ " She sent the mental image of him grinning. " _You need to talk to Danny. He needs you now more than ever. Talk to him before you start with, you know, stuff._ " She told him and hugged Danny closer to her.

" _Okay, but I need you to tell him not to react to it,_ " Percy said as he sent her one last smiling image then cut the connection.

Annabeth knelt next to Danny's ear and started whispering. "Danny. Shh baby. Don't react to what you're about to hear sweaty, don't react, speak in your mind. We'll explain later, my beautiful boy." The guards didn't notice them speaking and Danny faintly nodded against his mother's chest.

Percy was angry at the state of them. They were covered in dirt and grease and were a lot thinner after several days without eating. He pointed the rifle towards his son, again without his finger on the trigger, and spoke the chant again.

A pressure weighed on his mind and he smiled in his son's direction. " _Danny, don't react, okay?_ " He saw his son open his eyes slightly and look around but other than that he didn't move much. " _Wow, son. I really have some explaining to do don't I?_ " He said as he felt confusion and shock leak down the image.

" _Daddy?_ " Daniel spoke in his head.

" _Haha, my little boy. How are you doing? Listen, I'm going to need you to close your eyes and hug mommy ya? Don't worry, I'm here son and I_ always _will be._ " Percy sent the image of him hugging Daniel through his head.

Daniel opened his eyes and looked around, attracting some strange attention from the guards. " _How are you speaking in my head daddy. Also, I can't see you._ " Danny sounded scared.

" _You want to see me?_ " Percy saw the mental version of his son nodding at him and Percy grinned, his boy was getting good at this. " _Look towards that brick apartment building about a mile away, Danny. The top floor second window across._ " He sent the image of the building and the window through the connection to his son and watched as Danny looked straight at him.

" _That small flash of light. Is that you?_ " Danny asked him.

"Do you hear him?" Annabeth whispered to him. Danny nodded slightly into her.

" _Yes, son. Like I said; I'm here. Do you want to help me? I need you to help me, son. Look around. Are there any more people there except the nine bad men?_ " Percy scanned the room with his rifle and didn't spot anyone else.

" _Uhh._ " Danny opened his eyes and quickly looked around. " _I don't think so, there is a large plane here that was here when we got here. It looks like it has people in because the camera in the cockpit just moved slightly and looked at me._ " Daniel told his dad, happy that he could talk to him. He loved his dad very much.

" _Okay, my boy. Now I need you to do one last thing for me. Close your eyes and don't open them until I get there. Can you do that for me?"_ Percy asked his son.

Danny considered for a minute. What was his dad going to do to the bad men? " _Y-yes, daddy._ " The young boy agreed.

" _Okay, I'm going to cut the connection okay? You won't be able to talk to me. Hold mommy tight, okay?_ "

" _Okay, daddy. I love you._ "

" _I love you too, squirt._ " Percy cut the connection and aimed his rifle. He took a deep breath and released.

 _TFF_

 _TFFF_

 _TFF TFF TFF_

 _TFFF TFF_

 _TFF_

Nine airy sound of a suppressed gunshot rang through the hangar and Danny heard nine thuds around him. He gripped his mother tighter and slowly opened his eyes and saw the bad men lying down around him with holes in their helmets.

His mother turned his head away into her shoulder and held him there, hugging him tightly. There was a swirling sound and strong arms wrapped around him and his mother with a familiar strength. Danny looked up to see a man in a black cloak with a dark black mask on hugging them.

Danny squirmed away from his grip and Percy looked at him confused before realizing he had his mask on and taking it off, lowering his hood to show his son it was him. "Danny, it's me. You're safe it's fine." Danny jumped into his father's arms and hugged him tight, Percy gripped him just as tightly, pulling Annabeth into the hug as well.

Percy's senses flared and he spun, pulling a gun level with a tall man next to a short woman in cat suits with shield logos on them. He hid his son behind him, pushing his wife there as well.

"We don't want to hurt your Agent Jackson." The man said.

Percy shot his powers out around the room and scanned it for any sign of life. "Tell that to your agent with the rifle in the corner." He said, his mask materializing on his face. His cloak wrapped around his family to protect them.

The girl gasped slightly. "Ward, just take him down already." She muttered. Percy looked at her. She was young. She definitely had a hero crush on Ward, thinking he could do anything.

"That isn't our mission, Skye. Agent Jackson, please come calmly or we will use force. Director Fury has ordered your retrieval." Agent Ward spoke with confidence. He reminded Percy of Luke before he betrayed them. Looking at him now reminded him of the suspicious things he remembered Luke doing, the way he walked differently from everyone around him.

Percy sensed that he wasn't trustworthy, even to his own teammates. Danny gripped his leg harder, scared out of his wits. "Daddy, are they bad men?" His son asked, peeking his head around Percy's cloak.

"No, son. They just want to talk to daddy about-about something he used to do." Percy told Danny, hugging him with one arm, never taking his eyes off of the guy in front of him.

'Skye' took a step towards the boy, thinking about protecting the child from harm, but found the gun now trained on her, she imagined that _that_ gun _wasn't_ just to knock people out. She took a step back behind Ward.

"Listen, I just want to get my family out of here. Let me. I will return to Fury, I swear."

"Nice try. I don't believe you, that tends to happen when someone points a gun at me." Ward responded.

There was a soft click, too quiet for anyone else to hear but Percy. Ward put his finger to his ear and looked at Percy. Skye looked appalled at something she had heard and looked straight at the kid.

"Agent Jackson. Our sniper is aiming directly at your son. Either come quietly or she will shoot." Danny trembled and hugged his father, wanting a little more comfort. Annabeth wrapped her arms around her son and his behind the cloak.

Pure rage ran through Percy's veins. His muscles bulged under the black fabric, any visible veins were throbbing. Percy shouted a word that nobody but Danny could understand. " _RUN_ "

Percy grabbed his wife and son and they swirled into water, vanishing into the air and appearing in the apartment the sniper was in. Annabeth immediately pushed Danny into a bedroom and sat in a bed with him, hugging him like no tomorrow.

She closed her eyes tight and heard a loud gunshot ring through New York. There was a scream she could hear from here. She recognized it as Percy scream of rage and the building shook, a shockwave erupting from the warehouse over a mile away. It shook the building and many car horns sounded in the distance.

She gripped her son tighter to protect him and the wave soon finished. There was a swirling sound and Percy appeared in the room, slumping down into the bed with a bullet hole in his shoulder.

She gasped and rushed to him. Danny cried as he saw his dad bleeding out on the bed. "I-" Percy coughed and his mask vanished. "I ca-can't heal it, beth. I used all my e-energy." He groaned as a wave of pain came over him. Just because he was a well-trained agent didn't mean he wasn't trained against pain. He just never got shot.

"Percy! What can I do?" She yelled, pushing her hand against it to stop the bleeding. Percy hissed.

"D-Da-" Percy wheezed, not being able to finish the word.

Annabeth gasped and pulled her son next to her. She reached her hand into Percy's cloak and it went straight through into empty space. She closed her eyes and _begged_. "Journal."

Something brushed her hand and she grabbed it, pulling it out of the cloak that pulled darkness from the shadows.

She skipped through the pages so fast she _couldn't_ have been reading it. She stopped on a page after several seconds and read through the spell. "Danny! I need you to do something. Listen. There's something me and your dad never told you. We're demigods. We saved the world when we were kids but defeating a really bad man. You're what we call a legacy. The child of a demigod or two demigods. You have our powers."

Danny looked at her in shock, his tears leaked a little harder as he looked back at his dying dad.

"Your f-father is a son of Hecate, he can access and perform magic. You can too. All you need is the spell." She explained grabbing the book. "I need you to do this, son. Please, for your dad. I need you to save him." She showed him the page in the book and he read through it with bleary eyes. He nodded at his mother and carefully placed his hands on his dad's bleeding shoulder.

His dad hissed, barely conscious at this stage. Danny closed his eyes tight, tears leaked from his eyes and soaked his shirt, reding his cheeks as they rolled down his face. He spoke the chant that was in the book as if it came naturally to him, which it sort of did.

Time seemed to slow for a second as he felt the warm blood run through his small fingers. He cried and cried. Tears dripped from his eyes to his hands and into his dad's wound. The young boy wailed and screamed loudly as he wished hard for the magic to work.

He kept his eyes closed shut. He didn't want to see his dad's dead body. He didn't want to see his failure. He wanted to block the world and join his dad in the afterlife.

A strong arm wrapped around him and he leaned into it. Wait. A strong arm? He looked up and saw his dad smiling up at him from his position on the bed hugging him with his uninjured arm. He looked down at his fingers and saw the blood all gone, leaving the scarred shoulder where the wound once was.

He jumped up to his dad, who was winded from the force of his son's hug and chuckled as he wrapped his young son and wife in a huge and kissed their foreheads.

After minutes that didn't seem long enough, they released each other and Percy whispered in his son's ear who grinned up at him. From his cloak, Percy brought two wrapped gifts and gave one to Danny. They both looked at Annabeth who looked confused at them.

They both held up the presents and smiled at her. "Happy birthday!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **What do you guys think of my first oneshot? I liked it. This only took two hours to write which is pretty slow but quite quick for me, I usually take days at the least to write a 5k chapter because of how slow I am :D**

 **Hope you guys like this! Please review or PM me, I love talking to people because it's easier than cleaning my room :D**

 **Love you guys**

 **-Rhino109**


End file.
